


Dance Practice

by MalchikPride



Series: Hallow's Eve Ball [1]
Category: Other - Fandom, UTAU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, Fluff, Gen, Hint of Angst, Mention of Racism, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalchikPride/pseuds/MalchikPride
Summary: The Hallow's Eve Ball is approaching and Haru wants to brush up on his ballroom skills.





	Dance Practice

A cold wind swept through Cyberia, the trees rustling as leaves fell to the ground in shades of red and yellow, autumn was upon the city and the people were busy walking, scarves pulled tight around them, coats on.

A blonde male walked down the streets, tugging his long scarf around him. As he was technically dead, the cold didn’t really bother him much, the scarf was more for aesthetic purposes.

His cheeks were a dusty pink from the bite of autumn and he clenched a letter in his hand.

Today was the day.

Akira Haru was going to invite Seiji to the Hallow’s Eve Ball. He had the invite and ticket ready, he had pepped himself up in the mirror, he was ready to do this!

Arriving at a modest apartment building, Haru walked up the steps to the second floor and taking a deep breath to calm himself, knocked on the door.

…

...Haru waited for the door to open.

…

He was at home right? Haru had checked to make sure that his target of interest didn’t have a gig at the bar that day. Seiji should be here.

…

Wasn’t he?

Haru then heard a click and smiled with relief, he was home. Right. That was a good step. Now for the hard part.

A pair of sleepy black eyes looked up at him, a yawn escaping her delicate lips as she raised her sleeve, rubbing at her face, “...Haru?”

Haru smiled gently and waved, she must have just gotten up, “Hello Kuro. Is Seiji in?”

Shiroutone Hokuro tilted her head, “...” Her eyes then widened, “Oh sorry. I’m still half asleep.” She yawned again, “Yeah, he’s uh, here. I’ll go get him.” She then closed the door.

Haru nodded, before blinking as the door was open again.

Hokuro blushed a bit, “Ah, sorry. Want to wait inside?” She then closed the door behind Haru as the ghostly male stepped inside with a nod, “Just wait on the couch, I’ll go get him.”

Haru nodded again, before looking at his watch, it was the afternoon. He wasn’t too early was he? Haru knew Hokuro slept for a while at all hours of the day, but he was sure the others would be up.

Taking a seat on the couch, Haru felt himself sink into the cushion. There was an empty mug on the table, and knowing that Hokuro and Seiji weren’t avid coffee drinkers he assumed that Catherine was in a bit of a rush this morning and forgot to put her mug up.

He felt bad that the family was always so rushed. However they were adamant that they didn’t need any donations from him, so Haru twiddled his thumbs, taking another deep breath as he prepped himself to face Seiji.

Hearing a soft hum behind him, Haru stood up, smiling at the red haired android in front of him, “Hi Seiji!” He then coughed, “I mean...Hello.” Right he needed to be calm.

Seiji nodded, “What is going on Haru?”

Haru blinked, “Oh, uh, right!” He took another breath, “You know how I handed out those invites for the Hallow’s Eve Ball going on?”

Seiji nodded, “Yeah you dropped by last week.” He then thought for a moment, “I hope you don’t mind that I invited Johnson, who is bringing Sterling with him.”

Haru tilted his head, who were they again?

…

Seiji blinked, then realized why Haru looked so confused, “Oh, right. I think I only mentioned them a couple of times around you? Sterling is my, sibling? I, guess you could say it’s complicated.” Seiji shook his head, “Johnson is the guy that helped me out during...well, you know...”

Haru nodded, “Right, right! So I finally get to meet them then?”

…

Wait this was going off track from what he wanted to ask!

“It’s fine! Umm, I sort of wanted to ask you something about the ball.” Haru started, nerves getting to him again, “So you know how there will be dancing and costumes and such.” The male coughed, “Formal event and all.”

Seiji nodded, “I’m aware.”

Haru looked to the side, “I wanted to know if you wanted to go out and uh, practice? Dancing?” He then hastily added onto the statement, “Not that I think you are bad at dancing! I just wanted to, uh, yeah.” Haru blushed a deep crimson, “I’ll shut up now.”

Seiji chuckled a little, “It’s fine. I do have some experience you know? But I could always brush up on the finer points.” He then looked up at Haru, “Since this is all about dancing, I’m sure.” At Haru’s deeper blush, Seiji hid a smile behind his hand, deciding to stop teasing the other male, “Yes Haru. I’d like to go with you as your date.”

Haru raised a hand, still blushing too hard to properly convey a sentence, “Right! I wanted to go out later today to start practicing?” He then waved a hand, “Unless you’re too busy today! I know you have that gig coming up with your band.”

Seiji tilted his head confused, he chuckled at what Haru was saying, “That was last week Haru. I’m free for a bit.” He then stifled his laughter, “Let me just get dressed.”

Haru nodded, “Right.” He then paused, “So what were you doing?”

Seiji thought for a bit, “Give me a sec.” He then left the room.

Haru sat back down on the couch, a hand to his chest. He needed to calm down, if this was how he was with Seiji normally, he needed to be better controlled when the actual event came up. Haru then felt something on his head and reached up, grabbing a sheet of paper.

Looking at the sheet he blinked, “Oh! Song lyrics.”

Seiji nodded, “Yep.” He chuckled, “Could you read them for me? See how they sound? While I get ready?”

Haru nodded excitedly, “Sure!” He then coughed again, “I mean. Yes, I can.” Seiji ruffled his hair a little, then walked back to his room as Haru fixed his hair, a blush on his face from the contact as he read through the lyrics.

…

Seiji walked out, now dressed in a more casual outfit, that was more appropriate for dancing, “Right. Ready then?”

Haru jumped up, “Yes!” He then handed the lyric sheet back to Seiji, “That’s really good.” He paused, “Seems somber though...”

Seiji chuckled, “It’s meant to be. Nisha said she wanted to try something different this time.”

Haru smiled, “That’s neat.” He then grabbed his scarf, putting it back around his neck, “I’m sure it will be quite the hit.”

Seiji nodded, “Hopefully...It is very different from our usual set.”

Opening the door, Haru walked through, “Is Kuro going to be alright by herself?”

Seiji laughed, “She’s going back to work later on today, so I’m sure she’s going to be very content when surrounded by animals.”

Haru nodded, “Right.”

…

…

Entering the practice ballroom, Haru took his scarf and coat off, putting it over a chair as Seiji did the same with his own coat.

“Alright Haru, what do you want to start with?” Seiji questioned, watching Haru stretch.

Haru smiled, “Well I wanted to go through the steps, so umm, a waltz?”

Seiji stretched himself, “Which one?”

Haru blinked, “You weren’t kidding when you said you had experience.”

Seiji laughed some as Haru continued.

“Well I know the main one is going to be a Viennese Waltz, but I wanted to ease into that, mostly because I wasn’t exactly sure...”

Seiji pondered a bit, “A Viennese Waltz is the fast one right?”

Haru nodded, “Yes. It’s faster than the traditional one you usually see.”

Seiji smiled as he finished stretching, “Who is going to lead then?”

Haru thought for a bit, “Well the more masculine one usually leads, which would be you in all honesty...But I know I’m uh, tall. So...” He blushed, “I know it can be awkward.”

Seiji shook his head at that statement, “It’s not that bad Haru, it’s not like you are THAT tall.”

Haru tilted his head, “Right. Umm, I just get self-conscious about that.” He fidgeted a bit, “But yes, umm, I’d prefer it if you lead? I’ve never really been all that great at it.”

More like he wanted Seiji to be the more dominant one, but Haru kept that fact to himself.

Seiji nodded, “Well then. Shall we start?”

…

…

It was quite a bit later that the pair had taken a break, while Seiji did not lie that he was good at dancing, the height difference did make leading more awkward than it needed to be, mostly on Haru’s part as he had longer legs so he took wider steps than Seiji did which threw off the balance of the entire dance.

Eventually the pair had gotten the hang of their differences and the waltz went better.

“It’s gonna be hard when I want to rest my head on your chest during the slower dances...” Haru muttered, then blushed, “Not that I would! I just...”

Seiji brushed it off, “You’re going to be fine Haru, don’t worry about it.”

Haru nodded, twiddling his fingers again, “Right. Sorry.”

Seiji stared at Haru for a bit, then shook his head, “Get up.”

Haru blinked, “What?”

Seiji stuck a hand out, “Come here.” When Haru took the offered hand, Seiji grabbed him close, “I’m level with your chest normally.” He then estimated the difference and nodded, “I can just add a platform to my shoes.” Seiji looked into Haru’s eyes with a serious expression, “Don’t take me so lightly.” He then stepped back, “Plus you don’t need to be so formal, after all we’re friends.” He then poked Haru’s chest with a finger, “Plus even if this is a formal ball, it’s not like a little mess up is going to ruin anything. So relax.”

Haru nodded, then sighed, “Funny, usually it’s me giving you the pep talk.”

Seiji chuckled, “It does feel weird on this side of the fence.” He then idly danced together with Haru. Not any specific dance, just swaying to and fro, “I mean I know both of us aren’t the most confident of people.” He glanced at Haru, “You’re way too shy and awkward, mostly around me.” He then pointed to himself, “And you already know my issues of worth and such.” Seiji leaned into Haru, “I mean, I still get comments on my eye...”

Haru nodded, “Plus the bias against androids...” At the tighter grip on his hand, Haru paused, “You know I don’t care about that, right?”

Silence.

“Right, sorry.” Haru apologized, things had gotten a bit better in the world, but there was still quite a bit of prejudice against androids, “At least no one will care at the ball.”

Seiji kept silent.

“I mean it’s a costume ball after all, so everything will be fine.”

At the light punch to his shoulder, Haru took the hint and drifted off the subject.

…

…

Glancing at his watch, Haru stretched a bit, “Well, thanks for coming out with me to practice Seiji.”

Seiji nodded, grabbing his coat and putting it on, “Thanks for bringing me along.” He then waved at Haru, who walked next to him as the duo left the practice room, “It was nice...” He then chuckled, “We needed the practice after all.”

Haru giggled, “We are going to be great together!”

Seiji raised a brow at that statement, but since Haru didn’t seem to catch himself this time, Seiji let it pass, “Yeah.” He smiled a bit, “Together with you...” He muttered.

Haru tilted his head, “What was that?”

Seiji waved his hand, “I said we’re going to have fun.”

“Right.”

…

…

Arriving at Seiji’s apartment, Haru waved at him, “Again, thanks for coming out with me today Seiji.”

Seiji nodded, “Sure. It was nice.”

The two lingered in front of the door.

Neither moved from the spot.

“Well I better get back, Tsuchi wants to go shopping for outfits for the ball tomorrow. Knowing her, that’ll be an all day long event.”

Seiji smiled, “Have fun then.”

“Right!”

…

Again neither moved from their spot, the two just stared at each other.

That’s when the door opened and Catherine peeked out, “Oh, welcome back Seiji, I have dinner made.” She then waved at Haru, “How was the date?”

That made both Haru and Seiji blush a bright red.

“Kaa-san! It was just practicing for the ball!”

Catherine laughed, “Right. How was the practice?”

Seiji blushed harder, “I’ll tell you later!” He then waved a hand at Haru, not looking at the other male, “Uh, I have to go now.”

Haru just nodded, also not looking at Seiji, “Ri-right.” He coughed, “Have a nice night Seiji...Catherine.”

Catherine shook her head, “You can call me Cathy you know. I don’t mind the informality.”

Haru fidgeted a bit, “Sorry.”

Catherine shook her head, “It’s fine.” She then felt a tug on her shoulder and looked down at Seiji, “See you at the ball I guess then?”

Haru nodded, “Yes. The ball, right.”

Catherine giggled, “Seiji’s going to enjoy it I’m sure, he’s been mentioning how he plans to make it memorable.”

Haru raised a brow, “Eh?”

At the slightly harder tug on her arm Catherine giggled, “Never mind.” She waved, “See you then.”

As the door closed, Haru mulled over what Catherine had said as he walked down the stairs, memorable? Seiji was planning something?

…

What could it be?

What if it was a confession?!

Haru shook his head, nah. This was a one-sided interest on his part. That’d be asking for way too much.

It’d be nice though.

Haru smiled at the thought.

This ball was going to be an event.

Haru was going to make sure of it!


End file.
